A program in bioinorganic chemistry is being initiated. This development will involve three stages, viz. (1) assessment of the state-of-the-art in inorganic residue analysis; (2) development of separation methodologies compatible with the selected analytical measurement techniques; (3) the application of validated methods to actual biological problems. This project encompasses stage 1.